Nalowale Take Two
by zebraboymom
Summary: What if the Ambassador's daughters were actually kidnapped for the sex trade. What if Kono disappears from the sex trade house when she goes undercover? Steve would do anything to find her.
1. Chapter 1

Nalowale Take Two

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Want them. Don't own them.

Author Notes: Alternate ending for Nalowale. What happens when Kono goes in to the sex trade house, but isn't there when they go in after her? What if it truly was about the sex trade? She and the Ambassador's daughter are missing.

Steve watched as the bald guy took Kono out of the van and led her inside. He knew she could handle herself, but he worried about her anyway. Even though he had been dating someone else, he found himself drawn to his young team member in so many ways. He admired her fearlessness, but saw too much of himself in her. She took unnecessary risks and he was afraid she would get hurt. He knew he needed to keep a tight rein on her. When she heard they needed someone to go undercover, she had jumped at the chance. Steve knew Chin wasn't very happy about it. He cared for his cousin like a brother did. Steve watched him talk to her while he put his vest on.

Kono heard Chin tell her to try and locate Robin. She looked in the various rooms and saw more men, more than they had expected and lots of young women sitting or laying on mattresses on the floor. It made her sick to think about. The idea that a woman could just disappear and never have their life back was terrifying. She was a strong woman and she knew she would fight to the death before she would let herself be used like that, but she had heard stories of how they drugged women and used them like objects. She felt herself shiver and hoped Steve and the others would come in soon. She needed to hear their voices in the building with her. There were lots of men out there, but there were a lot in here as well. Never mind. She knew Steve well enough that he would never let her get hurt. Besides, she could take care of herself. She let her mind linger just a minute on her strong Team Leader. He was handsome and a daredevil like her. She liked that. Danny always held back, but Steve would jump right in to any situation full force. He surprised her the day he jumped in the water with her when they went after the stolen money. When they reached the bags, he had grinned at her and given her a big thumbs up and then rubbed his hands together with glee. He made her laugh underwater. That was the day she knew how much she liked him. She was sure he was dating someone, but she tried not to think about it. Besides, they were coworkers and there had to be rules about that. She didn't want him to treat her differently and she feared he would if they started to develop a romantic relationship.

Steve alerted the team to look for Robin and to be aware of Kono as he described what she was wearing. He bit his lip just thinking about how she had taken his breath away when she came into the office wearing the outfit. She had on sequined hot pants and a silky halter-top. It was all in black. It matched her eyes and her hair perfectly. She had put smoky eye shadow on as well and make up that highlighted her natural beauty. She looked amazing.

"Wow! Just…Wow!" Danny had whistled at her.

Steve had the urge to whistle as well. He realized that his gaze lasted a little bit too long and broke away when he felt her eyes land on his. She smiled shyly at him and began to attach the earpiece she would wear. When she swept back her hair to put it in her ear, his eyes fell on her neck. It looked so soft, so inviting. Steve shook his head to clear his mind. He needed to focus. She was going to be the death of him yet. His thoughts returned to the present. They had waited long enough. It was time to move before any harm came to Kono or the Ambassador's daughter. He signaled the team to move in.

The men led Kono to a room where she saw a woman holding a dog in her lap and they brought her in. She stood in front of the woman who looked her up and down. The old woman reached her hand up to run it along Kono's face. She looked her over like a piece of property. It made Kono sick.

"Hmm. Excellent skin, very good. Strong too." She leaned in and lowered her voice. " You be good earner." The woman gave the men some instructions and Kono was led very quickly out of the room and down a passageway to some stairs that lead to an underground exit. The men tightened their grip on her arms. This wasn't what Kono had expected at all. She had only a few seconds to react.

Steve said, "Go." The door was kicked in and he yelled, "Five-O. Show me your hands."

They made a search from room to room but he didn't see Kono. He reached the last room in the hall, but it was empty. Fear gripped his stomach. Where was she? Neither she nor Robin could be found anywhere. How could they have moved her that fast? He glanced in a room where an old woman was holding a dog and looking at the floor. She kept saying.

"Not my fault. I just keep girls. Not my fault."

Steve spotted the passageway to his left and then the stairs leading down.

At that very moment Kono screamed, "Steve, they're taking me to a boat." The two men dragged her to a small boat and started the motor before the team upstairs could even react.

"Kono, where are you? I'm coming!"

"Steve! Hurry!"

She struggled against the two men using every bit of strength she had. One of the men knew she was wearing a wire. He ripped it out of her ear and threw it in the water. The next thing Kono knew, his fist connected with her face and she blacked out.

"Kono!" Steve rushed down the passageway and literally jumped down the stairs, but he was too late. He stood helplessly on the small platform and watched the boat disappear into the night.

"Kono…"


	2. Chapter 2

Nalowale Take Two

Chapter Two

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Wish I owned them. Don't.

Author Notes: Where is Kono? What is Steve willing to do to get her back?

Chin rushed down to the landing where Steve was standing watching the boat leave.

"Where is she?" Chin was panicking. Steve pointed to the high-powered boat that was racing straight out to sea.

"No. We have to do something Steve."

Steve was already calling the Coast Guard.

"Yeah, This is Steve McGarett from Hawaii Five-O. I want to report a kidnapping. One of my team members was just taken by boat out of the industrial district of Pearl Harbor. The boat looked like a Baja Outlaw, one of the smaller ones. It was black and white. It was heading for the open sea. I think they may be heading to another island or further down the coast. I need everything you've got out there looking. Now! That's when. Call the governor if you aren't sure. Tell her I was the one who ordered it. She's not going to be too thrilled to take a call at 2:00 in the morning, but feel free if you don't believe me." He hung up and turned to Chin.

"Let's go talk to the woman. She's our best link to whoever is behind this."

They found the woman still sitting with her dog in her lap. Steve took the dog and handed it to Chin. He noticed her eyes never left it.

"Okay, talk. Where did they take the girls?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do know and you're going to talk or else Fido here is going to disappear. Now I don't have time for this. Tell me where they took the young woman that was brought in tonight."

The woman refused to speak so Steve took the dog from Chin and started out the door.

"Wait! I tell you what I know. Just don't hurt him."

Steve was glad she didn't know he would never hurt the dog. He knew Kono loved dogs and he would never hurt one either.

"Buyer, he want two blondes. He want them young. I get them. Your girl was bonus. She so pretty I knew he pay top dollar for her too. I get paid by wire, never see him.

"How do we find him?" Steve was losing patience. Chin's eyebrows went up. He had never seen Steve this angry before. He knew he had a soft spot for his cousin, but he wondered if there was something more there.

"You cut me a deal?"

"How about I end you right here and now?" He stepped right up to the woman and leaned over her holding his gun to her temple.

"Steve."

"Here! Here is phone number. That only way we communicate. I never seen him. I never seen him!"

Steve grabbed her and shoved her at a uniform. "Get her out of here. Come on Chin. Let's check in with the coast guard and then I'm going to call our entrepreneur and find out where Kono is."

Steve ran out of the building with thoughts of Kono. He couldn't get her smile out of his head. He loved her smile when she was all dimples. She was an amazing woman. He just prayed they didn't hurt her. He knew she would fight them. It could mean they would beat her and he couldn't stand the thought that they might actually kill her or worse, sell her into the human trafficking network and he would never see her again.

**In a warehouse somewhere down the coastline of Honolulu:**

When Kono came to, she had a blinding headache. She was in a dark concrete room laying on a mattress. She couldn't see anything. The room had no windows and it was almost pitch black. She could hear sniffling from somewhere in the room.

"Is someone there?"

A very frightened voice called back.

"Yes. I'm here."

"Can you get any closer? I'll keep talking and you follow the sound of my voice. My name is Kono. What's yours?"

The voice was much closer now.

"It's Robin."

"Robin. I'm part of a task force sent to find you. Your parents are very worried about you. The Ambassador called the governor and she instructed us to find you."

"So, where are the others?" 

"That's a very good question. I was sent in first to locate you. I was undercover, pretending to be drugged like you were. They moved me before the rest of the team got inside. They don't know I'm a cop. Let's not tell them that little detail, okay?"

By now she could feel Robin crawl on to the mattress with her. The girl was shaking and Kono took the ratty blanket that had been spread over her and wrapped herself and the girl in it. They sat side by side up against the wall with their knees tucked up.

"My sister Amanda's dead isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. I'm so sorry. It looked like the two of you were close. I'm confused. Why did they kill her instead of bringing her along. From the pictures I saw of the two of you, she was a pretty girl."

"She refused to cooperate. They gave us both drinks, but she didn't really drink hers. She poured it in an empty glass when the guy wasn't looking. When they went to take us, she fought back and they killed her. I heard them say she would be too much trouble. Just like that. I couldn't believe it. I just let them take me at that point. I was so scared I was next."

"Have they hurt you in any way?"

"No." The girl's voice broke and she leaned into Kono and cried. Kono stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort. She knew the girl was terrified. She had to admit she was scared too. Finally the girl spoke again.

"They leer at me, but they haven't done anything yet. I heard them talking the last time they let me go to the bathroom and we're here because we're to be sold in some auction house. The guy talking shook me and said some Middle Eastern guy or some European trafficker was going to have a field day with me. Kono, I'm scared. I just want to go home."

"Don't worry Robin. I know my boss is doing everything he can to find us right now. In the mean time I will do my best to see that you stay safe, okay?"

"Okay…Kono?

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad you're here. I mean, I'm sorry they got you and all, but I'm not so scared now that you are here."

"Don't worry, Robin. If anyone can find us, Steve will."

"Is that your boss' name?"

"Yeah it is."

"You trust him then, huh?"

"With my life."

"He must be pretty great."

"The best. Now let's get some sleep and maybe when the sun comes up we'll be able to see better."

The two young women lay down on the bed and shared the blanket. Kono heard Robin's breathing slow, but she couldn't go to sleep. All she could think about was whether or not Steve had a clue where to start looking for her. What if these guys succeeded? She would never see Chin again. She would never see Steve again. Without realizing it a tear had made it's way down her face. She fell asleep reliving the last day they had all shared at the beach together. She and Steve had matched each other wave for wave. It had been so much fun. What if she never rode another wave for the rest of her life? What if she ended up drugged and having her body abused over and over again. She pushed the thoughts out of her head and focused on Steve and how he had teased her that day and made a bet with her that he would last longer on the next wave. She smiled when she remembered how he grabbed the back of her board when she tried to take off and tipped her into the water. She had come up laughing and tipped him off his board as well. They had treaded water for a bit just laughing and staring into each other eyes. Oh how she longed to see those beautiful hazel eyes again. She finally drifted off from exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

Nalowale Take Two

Chapter Three

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Sigh…not mine.

Author Notes: Steve mixes it up with the buyer and so does Kono.

Danny was waiting for them when they got back to headquarters.

"What the hell happened out there guys?"

"It's a long story. Have you heard from the Coast Guard yet?"

"Nothing. They say the boat couldn't have gone far. They covered the entire harbor from the air and it was nowhere to be found. The governor must have given them hell. They are going by boat from slip to slip all along the harbor looking for the boat you described. So far still nothing. It could take hours to locate. What's our next move?"

Steve pulled a Trac phone out and started to dial a number. "The old woman gave up the buyer. I'm calling his number now."

"Do you have a plan? What are you going to say?"

Steve waved Danny away with his hand and gave him a hard look. He held up a finger signaling to just wait a minute.

"Hello. Who am I talking to? How did I get your number? I think you know. She was very cooperative. I'm in the same business you are. Your deal with the Madame wasn't exclusive. And now you have something that belongs to me. She's my property and I want her back."

The man on the other end chuckled. Steve was so angry he was having a hard time keeping his voice even.

"You're property? Haven't you heard? Possession is nine tenths of the law my friend."

"I'm not your friend. I want a meeting. Maybe we can arrange a trade. I shut down your little operation with the lady, so I'm you're only option. According to her you wanted two blondes and apparently one didn't work out. How soon can I get one to you and get my dark haired beauty back?"

"If you can actually find me a high end drop dead gorgeous blonde, we have a deal. I want one in the next two days."

"How about I call you as soon as I have one? I prefer sooner than later. In the mean time, I want my property in mint condition and not "soiled" in any way. Are we clear?"

"You must have a very interested client if you are in such a hurry. Maybe I should sweeten the deal. I want a blonde and a local girl if you want this one back."

"Fine. Then I want the trade to happen tomorrow night."

"My, my. You are an eager beaver. Done. Call me when you are ready. I will name the place for the meet."

"You better have her with you when you arrive or the deal is off."

"Fine." Steve heard the line go dead. He had hung up.

The man on the other end started barking orders. "Bring me the girl you brought in last night. Now!"

As Steve hung up he sent a silent message to Kono. I'm coming for you. I promise. Just hold on.

**In the warehouse:**

Kono awoke to the sound of a door creaking open. Two men came into the room and she could tell from the light coming in that it had been at least four hours. The sun was coming up. Hopefully Steve had a lead and was on his way there. If not, she was going to have to do her best to protect Robin, no matter what that meant for her.

"Why are we here?"

"Shut up girl. You picked the wrong club to hang out in last night. Now let's take a potty break and then the boss wants to see you. There's a big sale in three days and you two are part of the main event. We just need one more blonde. Too bad your sister had to be so antisocial little one."

He stroked his hand across Robin's hair and started to drop it lower. Kono was on him in a flash. He slapped her hard spinning her around and down to the ground. Before she could react, she heard a gun cocked by her ear.

"You may be pretty, but give us too much trouble and we can find a substitute. Behave or I will end you." He grabbed her hard by the arm and shoved her up the stairs and through a door. Down a hallway there was a bathroom. He threw her inside and shut the door. "You've got five minutes, so you better be quick."

Kono turned on the water and looked out the window. She could see water and houseboats out the small round window. They had to be in the basement of a scuba place or fishing equipment warehouse somewhere far from where she had been taken. It was pretty big, so it was probably a warehouse for one of the bigger scuba gear companies. She could tell they were still somewhere along the coastline. Her heart sank when she realized just how many of these places were scattered all along the south coast of Oahu. How could Steve find them in less than three days?

"You in there, Girlie? The guy threw the door open and grabbed her arm. He pulled her up the stairs to the main offices and shoved her down on the floor at the feet of a well- dressed man.

"Karl, you need to be careful with the merchandise. This one's owner is willing to do just about anything to get her back. You must be good at keeping him happy little one."

Was he talking about Steve? How did Steve manage to contact this guy? Maybe there was hope after all. She kept her head down as she smiled to herself.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Kono looked him right in the eyes then. When she did, he spotted the fresh bruise appearing on her other cheek. She already had one from the slap last night. "Karl" must like to hit women. He stood abruptly backhanding the guy.

"You idiot. What have I told you about hitting them? Our buyers don't like damaged goods. If this guy doesn't make the trade, how am I going to get top dollar? Get out!"

To Kono's surprise he lifted her off the floor and led her to a couch. He sat her down and went to a small refrigerator. He put ice in a baggie and handed it to her.

"So", he said sitting next to her: a little too close for comfort. "What kind of a girl turns the head of a body dealer so much so that he would trade two women for her? What special powers do you possess? You are drop dead gorgeous, but there are a million beautiful women on the islands. Did you make him fall in love with you? Do you have special talents? Maybe we should get to "know" each other before you have to leave."

He scooted impossibly close and she could smell the scent of too heavy cologne. Kono stood abruptly and crossed to look out and count how many men were lounging below the offices.

"I'm not just one of his girls. I'm "his" girl. I come and go as I please. I was out clubbing when someone slipped me a drugged drink. If you're smart, you'll return me just as I am. If you hurt me in any way, he will hunt you down and kill you or worse, expose your entire operation. By the way. I want the little blonde to leave with me. My man can get you another blonde to replace her too. I want her in our "house" so when you call my man, tell him I want her."

The man stood and she could feel his anger. "You will not talk to me this way. I don't care how much power he gives you. In my company no woman talks back. I will say this. You are a handful. He reached out and grabbed her, kissing her hard on the lips. Kono kicked him in the knee and scrambled away. Two of his men grabbed her and held her while he got right in her face.

"You slut. If I didn't need you for this deal, I'd kill you right now." He ran his hands over her body making her feel dirty. She fought the two men holding her and spit at the man. He grabbed her top and twisted it up in his hands tearing it in two places. He grabbed her head hard with both hands and kissed her again. "Take her back downstairs. I don't want to see her until the deal goes down tomorrow night."

Kono was led back downstairs and thrown into the room with Robin.

"Oh, Kono. I was so scared. When they didn't bring you back right away, I was afraid they hurt you some more for protecting me. Are you okay? Your top is torn."

"It's nothing. Did anyone touch you while I was gone?"

"No they didn't. I'm fine. Thank you for that earlier. "

"It's okay. Tonight Steve is going to get us out of here. Come here."

The girl scooted over by her and they sat together like they had the night before. We should get some sleep. It's going to be a long day and night."

Robin settled down right away, but Kono stayed awake. She tried to picture Steve playing the part of a sex dealer. He had made a deal for her. The whole conversation upstairs had been a bluff. She had been so afraid she was going to be raped. She prayed tomorrow would go as planned and Steve would pick up on the fact that Robin was with her. She also hoped he would catch on that she had played being his girlfriend. Kono thought about Steve again and how badly she wanted to see him. She just wanted to feel his arms around her holding her. She needed him. She loved him. When and if she ever saw him again, she would tell him. It didn't matter if he felt the same way. She just needed to say it. Once again the tears came silently down her face as she looked down at the young woman who had her head in her lap. _I won't let you down Robin. Steve, hurry, I need you so much…_


	4. Chapter 4

Nalowale Take Two

Chapter Four

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They are not mine.

Author Notes: It's time for the switch.

Steve dialed the number again. He hated the personae he had to use. The idea of being like this guy made him sick. It had only been four hours, but with the governor's help they had found three women who would work for the exchange. One woman was being flown in from another island precinct, but he couldn't wait. He wanted to set everything up and go as soon as she arrived. He had assured the governor over and over that they would not be in much danger. He would see to that, but it had not been that hard to get her to agree when the dealer had called Steve back to say that his "girl" wanted to bring a girl back with her and he needed a second blonde. It had to be the ambassador's daughter. The governor told him he could have whatever he wanted as long as he got Robin. Steve wanted more than that. He wanted to bust the whole ring and maybe catch some overseas buyers as well. More than anything else, he wanted to take this guy down. He chuckled to himself as he waited for the dealer to answer. Kono was amazing. She had negotiated with this dealer even as he held her captive. She was gutsy, but he had already seen that on multiple cases. He couldn't wait to look into those big brown eyes again. He had to tell her how he felt, but he was scared she would push him away. She was a closed book a lot of the time. He knew she had been badly hurt, but he didn't know to what extent. He prayed she hadn't been violated by this guy or any of his men. He hoped that Robin was okay as well. She was so young to have to experience something so terrifying. He was glad she had Kono right now. The dealer picked up on the second ring.

"In a hurry are we? Too bad, I was just getting "acquainted" with your beautiful young lady. She's quite the spitfire isn't she?"

"You hurt her and so help me God, I will track you down and I will kill you!"

Danny put his hand on Steve's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"Tsk, tsk. So much emotion isn't good for someone in our line of work. You've let yourself get too personally involved with this one. What is so special about this girl, hmmm?"

"Look, just tell me where we are meeting and let's get this over with." Steve shifted into his personae and moved the conversation along. "Besides, if this transaction goes well, maybe we can work together on a joint auction. What do you say?"

"Very tempting, but I think not. Meet me in one hour at Waianae Harbor right where Waianae Regional Park starts. I will have the girls with me. You won't be able to miss me. I'll be on the biggest yacht there. Don't bring too many men along with you, I don't want a war, just a friendly exchange of property. Mister…I never got your name."

"It's Steve. And you are?"

"Call me Wo Fat. Don't be late, Steve. I might have to keep my two little treasures if you don't show up with alternative goods."

"One hour. I'll be there."

He hung up the phone and almost threw it across the room. He hated this guy. He had never met anyone as cocky in his entire life. The man's voice made him want to punch a wall. He tried to focus on Kono as his breathing slowed. He had to be in complete control. Kono and Robin's lives depended on it. He could do this. He needed to put his intense feelings for her aside and concentrate on the plan.

"Chin, Danny, this is how it's going to go down…"

**On Wo Fat's yacht:**

The women were led out of the basement and on board a very fancy yacht moored outside the warehouse. Robin cowered in Kono's arms and wouldn't make eye contact with any of them. Kono held her head up and dared any of the men to even look at her funny. This had to be it. Steve had negotiated an exchange or a deal of some sort. She wondered how he would react when she behaved like they had a relationship. She knew he could read her most of the time when they were in a tense situation. She had to trust that relationship and know that he would go with whatever she did. The dealer was sitting at the back of the boat having a meal. There was caviar and champagne and lobster. What a creep. He flaunted his wealth at her. Kono was hungry. When he offered the two women a seat at his table, Kono sat down and ate ravenously. She might as well enjoy this. She had paid dearly for it. Her face hurt so badly, it was hard to chew. Robin followed her move, but only nibbled at some salad.

As the yacht steered out of the moorage and headed down the coast he spoke. "So, Steve said to say hello and he is on his way to meet us."

Kono's head jerked up. Steve had told him his real name? What the…

"He didn't leave a last name. Mine is Wo Fat, by the way. You need to get used to hearing it. It may be that Steve and I will be doing more business together in the near future. I look forward to the opportunity to get to know you on a more personal basis too."

Kono picked up the lobster tail and tossed it into the basket in the middle of the table.

"Don't count on it. When Steve picks a girl, he's pretty much exclusive and as far as I'm concerned I don't want anyone else in my life"

That was the truth. Kono didn't need to pretend that she loved him. She smiled to herself. She did. She really loved him and there was no way someone like Wo Fat could even hope to hold a candle to her Steve. Did she actually call him **her **Steve? _Oh brother, captivity has made you weak girlfriend. Pull it together. _

"I am sorry to hear that my dear. You know, you never told me your name."

"Nope. I didn't." Kono started on another lobster tail.

Twenty minutes later they idled into Waianae Harbor and dropped anchor. Several women were led on deck to join them. They were all very beautiful. Kono knew he was trying to rub Steve's nose in his wealth. She wondered if they were there of their own free will or if they were part of Wo's enterprise and afraid to fight back. Kono leaned over to whisper in Robin's ear as they sat on the couch that ran along the back of the boat.

"Stay close to me. No matter what happens, stay with me." The girl looked up at her and nodded. She looked like she was going to throw up. "Take deep breaths, okay?" Again a slight nod. Kono looked up when she heard the engines of a powerboat and saw one cutting through the water towards them. She could see Steve at the wheel and Danny and Chin beside him. There were three women in the boat as well. Kono figured they were all police officers. How did he find them so fast? It didn't matter. He was here. He was finally here.

Steve slowed and came alongside the boat. Chin and Danny tossed ropes to tie them off and Steve jumped easily on to the yacht. His eyes immediately went to Kono's. He caught his breath when he saw the bruises on her face. He stepped to her and pulled her up. He held her chin in his hands and turned her face from one side to the other to look at both bruises. She knew she looked bad. One of her eyes was swollen. It probably looked worse than it was, but she could see the emotions playing across his face as he put his arm around her, pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "He is going to pay for this Kono. I promise." He turned to face Wo Fat seething with anger.

"I thought I said no one was to hurt her." 

"Well now Steve, we had to defend ourselves. The girl has a mean right hook. Come sit down and let's talk."

"No. Let's get down to business."

"Same thing." Wo Fat looked over into the boat at the three women who were pretending to be cowering under Danny and Chin's watchful eyes. "Nice choices. You do good work Steve. Let's switch out and then we'll chat for a bit."

"That sounds good to me." Steve motioned to Kono and Robin. Kono helped Robin onto the powerboat and Danny helped her sit down. He slipped his arm around the girl's shoulder as she looked at Kono and started to cry. "No, she told me to stay with her."

"It's okay sweetie, Danny has you now."

Kono turned back and crossed to stand by Steve again, slipping her arm around his waist. Steve looked down at her in surprise, but wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively.

"Kono, you should get in the boat."

"Ah, so it's Kono is it? Pretty name for a pretty girl."

Kono could feel Steve tense up when Wo said her name. She squeezed his side in an attempt to calm him down. She looked up at him with intensity. "I stand with you no matter what."

Chin helped the undercover women on to the yacht. Several of Wo's men grabbed the women and pulled them over to sit on the couch where Kono and Robin had been. Wo Fat got up and "examined" the girls, having them stand one at a time. He looked them over, touching, feeling, watching Steve and Kono as he did. Feeling bold and wanting to show off for Steve, he reached under the skirt of one of them. He felt it then and the woman's eyes flew to Steve's. Wo Fat's hand had found the cold steel of a pistol strapped to her thigh. That's when all hell broke loose.


	5. Chapter 5

Nalowale Take Two

Chapter 5

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Don't know them personally. I've only been to Hawaii once. It was Oahu too. Does that count? I have been where they now shoot the show. Sniff. If only…

Author Notes: Can the team take this guy down? Will everyone survive? I'm biting my fingernails.

Wo Fat pulled the gun out of its holster, shoved the officer to the side and spun around on Steve and Kono. Steve reached behind and pulled a gun out of the waistband of his pants as the two faced each other. Before Steve could react Wo Fat fired the gun, Kono threw herself in front of Steve as Steve pulled the trigger on Wo. The other women on board started screaming and diving for cover. Kono felt a sharp stinging sensation in her right shoulder as she went down hard on the deck. The pain was overwhelming. She saw the gleam in Wo Fat's eyes as he realized he had hit her. Steve hit Wo fat in the arm and watched as he dove overboard. Steve wanted to go after him but he was quickly pinned down. The female officers, Steve, Danny and Chin returned fire on the men that worked for Wo Fat. They took out several of them before the five of them managed to push the men back towards the front of the boat as police boats swarmed in and surrounded them. Steve rushed back and dropped down by Kono and pulled her to him pressing his hand down on the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, God, Kono, what did you do? Stay with me Sweetheart, Stay with me." He could not wrap his mind around the idea that she had sacrificed herself for him. It was too much. She was so strong and stubborn. Sometimes he admired that and sometimes he wanted to kill her himself. Right now he just wanted her to live.

Kono's looked up at him, but couldn't or wouldn't speak. Her eyes filled up with tears. Steve looked down at her. He knew she was losing consciousness, but he willed her to stay with him. He ran his free hand over her hair and caressed her face tenderly trying to tell her with his eyes what he couldn't put into words. When she passed out, Steve bit his cheek hard to keep the tears that were forming from spilling over. He held her and did everything he could to stem the flow of blood until the Coast Guard arrived to take her to the hospital. He was surrounded by EMTs shouting orders. One said she had lost a lot of blood. Another one told him he would have to move out of the way so they could work on her. Steve moved like he was in a dream. He couldn't hear any sounds. He just followed Kono with his eyes. He, Danny and Chin helped load her on a small boat that took them to shore. The Coast Guard helicopter landed and they helped load her in the chopper. Steve held her hand one more time. He looked up at the crew.

"Take care of her guys, she can't die. Understood? Chin, you ride with her to the hospital. I'm going to be here for a while." He carefully replaced her hand on the gurney and strode off.

Danny and Chin exchanged a look before Chin hopped up into the chopper with her. Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"You know how stubborn he is."

Chin nodded as they took off.

Steve turned back from where he had made his way back to the bodies stretched out under tarps along the beach. He watched the chopper fly up and over the hill and disappear from sight. _Stay alive Kono. Please. For me? _Why didn't he tell her he loved her when he had the chance? What if she didn't make it? He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on finding Wo Fat. He definitely had a score to settle with the prick.

From then on Steve was all business. "Get divers in the water now! I want him." Steve turned to Danny. "This guy can not get away, Danno. I have to make sure he doesn't hurt Kono again, ever."

The governor arrived with the ambassador and Robin flew into her parents' arms. The governor told them what a great job they did and asked about Kono.

It was three hours later when Danny and Steve finally left the scene for the hospital. Wo Fat had not been found. How did he get away? There were teams of officers everywhere and he knew he had hit him. He had to find him for Kono's sake. Several women on the boat had given them directions to the warehouse where they had held held. Some of them had been taken as long as three years ago. One girl was taken at fifteen and was now eighteen years old. It made Steve sick to think about what she had endured as a young teen. An auction was to have taken place there in two days. The FBI would be ready to greet the participant's as they arrived. When they arrived at the warehouse, there were only a few men left in charge there and they overtook them easily. They found twelve women who were to be sold to places all over the world. The FBI told him it was only the tip of the iceberg. Steve's rage was barely under control by the time they climbed into a jeep and headed to the hospital. Steve was quiet, staring out the window. He let Danny drive. He never let Danny drive. Finally the silence was too much.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Steve, she's going to be okay. Chin called with that update and it was a straight through. She lost a lot of blood, but she's going to be okay."

Silence.

"Steve, talk to me."

More silence.

"You know, you two deserve each other. You are as stubborn as she is."

Even more silence, but Danny could see Steve's jaw grinding.

Danny decided to just wait him out. Finally, Steve let out a huge sigh.

"That's what worries me. She's like me in so many ways and that's not good Danno. I take too many risks. I can't have her do that too. I…I love her too much to watch her get killed doing something like she did today. "

"Oh, you mean love you so much that she would risk her life for you, just like you did for her? Gee, sounds kind of like a double standard if you ask me."

"Not helping man. And you are wrong. She doesn't love me. She's never given me any indication that she has deep feelings for me."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I think in this case, actions speak louder than words. Besides, you two literally make love with your eyes sometimes."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"It's too complicated. I almost lost her today and I can't even begin to think how that would feel. I got just a taste today and it about killed me. I lost my father and I don't want to lose her."

"So tell her."

"What? No."

"If you don't, I guarantee you will regret it. There are things I never told my wife and I should have. If I had let her in more, I might still be married and have my family."

"It's not the same thing. Your wife doesn't risk her life every day."

"With my kid, are you kidding? Every day is a mine field." He chuckled thinking about Grace and her mother squaring off."

"Is there a point to this?"

"Look, you fell in love with a cop. You better than anyone should know what that means. If you are going to love her, you have to take the job right along with having her in your life. Come on Steve think for a minute. Don't you love her for all the same reasons that you want to protect her? This is part of who she is and you can't deny her that."

Steve just stared straight ahead.

"Okay, I'm done, but know this. That girl loves you whether she is willing to admit it or not. You love her as well. Time is too short to waste it worrying about what might be or what might happen."

Steve threw him a warning look.

"Fine. Shutting up now. The ball is in your court."

They arrived at the hospital and made their way into the ER. A lot of what Danny had said made sense, but Steve couldn't shake this feeling of dread he had.

When they pushed back the curtain, Kono was sitting up laughing with Chin. Her shoulder was bandaged and her arm was in a sling. She went silent as her eyes met Steve's and she smiled shyly at him. Danny prayed that what he had said in the jeep got through to Steve. There was an awkward silence in the room while Steve just stared at Kono.

Danny was about to find an excuse for him and Chin to step out for a cup of coffee when Steve spoke. His next words shocked Danny and he watched as the smile slipped off Kono's face as quickly as it had shown up.

"Who the hell do you think you are trying to protect me? You could have gotten yourself killed out there. Trying to play up the girlfriend instead of the victim card and then throwing yourself in front of me? It damn near got you killed. You should have gotten in the boat with Robin when I told you to. If you can't follow my orders then you are off this team Kono."

He spun to the right and punched the wall so hard it went through the sheetrock. He looked at her one last time with tortured eyes and then strode out of the room.

Chin couldn't believe what Steve had just said. "What was that all about?"

Kono looked down and fingered the light hospital blanket that had been draped over her legs. She was starting to cry now so she couldn't look up at Chin and Danny.

"I guess that's it then. He hates me."

**Notes: Sorry guys. I had to let Wo fat get away so I can use him again in another story down the road. In the original series he was Steve's nemesis. I can't break with tradition. One more chapter to go.**


	6. Chapter 6

Nalowale Take Two

Chapter 6

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Yes, they are! Who am I kidding? No they aren't! I just had to say it one time.

Author Notes: Steve better do something before he loses Kono forever. This is the final chapter. Boy I hope it ends well. I went ahead and posted this last chapter early since so many of you expressed distress over what happened in Chapter Five. This chapter is for all Steve/Kono shippers, so consider yourself warned.

Kono walked into headquarters and right up to Steve, Chin, and Danny who were standing at the Reconnaissance Table. Steve had not seen her for three weeks as she had been on leave while her shoulder healed. He had not contacted her at all. Chin and Danny had filled him in on how she was doing. He ached to see her, but after his stupid blow up at the hospital he figured she wouldn't want to see him. He had gone over and over it in his head a dozen times. He didn't know why he did what he did. He had just been overwhelmed emotionally when he saw that she was okay. He had to let the feelings out somehow. Unfortunately it had been at Kono's expense and he didn't have a clue about how to set things right with her. He missed her so much.

She laid her badge and gun on the table. Steve's eyes shot up to meet hers. His heart fell when he saw the anger in them. Her eyes never left his as she began to talk.

"I've really enjoyed being part of the team. Thanks for giving me a shot. It meant a lot being a part of all this. I'm just sorry it didn't work out. I'll do my best to keep in touch."

With that she turned on her heels and started walking downstairs and out of the building. Steve stood there dumbfounded. Danny looked at him as Kono disappeared out the door. Chin was in shock too.

"Steve, wake up man. She's getting away. Go after her you idiot. You know you love her. Tell her. She thinks it's because she's not a good cop. If you let her go, she'll walk out of your life forever."

"Chin found his voice. "You're in love with my cousin?"

Danny snickered. "Keep up will ya man?"

Steve shook his head and looked at Danny.

"Go man! Go after her! She's getting away."

Reality finally hit Steve and he hurtled himself down the steps and out to the parking lot. Kono had put her jeep in gear and was pulling away. He walked alongside the vehicle as it started to move.

"Kono! Wait! Will you just talk to me?"

Tears were pouring down her face now that she had let go of the anger.

"What's to talk about?"

She started moving faster and Steve had to run to keep up. He held onto the jeep as he ran. He was panicking. This could be it. He had to stop her.

"Come on Kono, pull over so we can talk."

"There's nothing to talk about Steve. You don't trust me to do my job. You see me as a victim now. That's why you've been treating me like you have. I can't work with you if that's all you see me as. I am a capable person. After the hell I went through, I thought I'd earned you're respect. Apparently not."

Steve was starting to get winded. "That's not it at all Kono. Will you please just stop the jeep and talk to me. Let me explain."

"You've had plenty of time to "explain" and I'm over it. Good-bye Steve."

"Dammit, Kono, stop the jeep! Let me just talk to you!"

He had to let go as he couldn't keep up anymore. Steve decided to go for broke as the jeep was leaving him behind. He yelled after her.

"I'm in love with you!"

He stopped running and leaned over hands on his knees. When he finally looked up, he saw that the jeep had stopped several feet in front of him. Suddenly Kono put it in reverse and backed up alongside him."

"What did you say?"

Steve looked up at her and grinned. "I said I'm in love with you. That's why I've been so protective of you. You're an excellent cop and an asset to the team. I just had to adjust to the idea that something could happen to you on a case. The idea of losing you was just too much for me. I should have told you sooner. I just didn't know how after that stupid outburst at the hospital. I didn't mean any of it. I'm sorry Kono. I…"

The next thing Steve knew, Kono had launched herself from the jeep and into his arms. Her lips crashed into his and he quickly responded by kissing her back with all he had.

Danny smiled as he and Chin watched from the upstairs window. "And there it is."

"What just happened?"

"That my dear Chin is the mystery of life. Love. Ain't it grand?"

"When did all this happen?"

"Come on. I'll buy you a coke and tell you all about it. I feel like a voyeur up here. Let's give them some time alone, okay?"

He put his hand up on Chin's shoulder and they walked down the hall.

Steve lifted Kono off her feet and spun her around in a circle. He never let his lips leave hers. When he set her down, she looked up into his eyes, hers shiny with tears.

"I love you too Steve. I'm not sure exactly when it happened, but at some point I fell hard. I just didn't think you felt the same way."

"You have had my heart since the first day we shook hands on the beach. It just took me almost losing you to realize how much I loved you. Kono, I'm sorry I made you feel like a victim. Honestly, in my mind you were like a tiger protecting Robin. I was so proud of you. But if we're going to …love each other, then you have to allow me to be worried sometimes even if you have things totally under control. Okay?"

"Okay, but you have to learn to trust me and let go of some of the fear you have when it comes to my safety. You always trusted me before. Just do that now and I think we will be okay. I mean, come on. I'm freakin' awesome, right?"

A rough low reply came back. "Yes. Yes you are."

Steve backed her up until she was pressed against the side of her jeep. He wrapped his arms around her again and pressed his lips firmly to hers. He took her mouth with such ferocity Kono thought she might faint. When he finally broke for air Kono looked up at the building. Several faces were pressed to the glass watching them from the offices above them.

"Uh, Steve, unless you want to continue to put on a show, maybe we should take this someplace else."

Steve chuckled. He lifted her into his arms and sat her in the jeep.

"Scoot over. I'll drive. I know just the place."

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up to his house on the beach. He switched off the engine and dropped the hand he had been holding all the way there. He jumped over the back seat and landed on the ground before she could jump out. He swung her up into his arms again and carried her up the steps.

Kono giggled. "Are you going all caveman on me McGarrett?"

"If it means making you giggle again like that, then yes, yes I am."

He unlocked the front door with one hand and kicked it open sweeping through the house to his bedroom. He tossed her unceremoniously on the bed just as he got a text message. He grinned when he read it.

Kono raised herself up on her elbows and looked up at him under dark lashes.

"What?"

"Chin says we can't go "nalowale" or "missing" any more. We have five hours and then they are sending out a search party. Do you realize what we can do with five hours?"

She grinned back at him. "My cousin always has had my back."

Steve jumped on the bed straddling her as he raised himself up on his forearms. Kono giggled uncontrollably.

"See, the caveman thing works, right?"

"More like you Tarzan, me Jane."

"Okay. That'll work too. Danny is kinda like Cheeta."

Kono laughed out loud. Steve loved that laugh. She reached her hand up around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. Just before they touched her heard her whisper.

"How about right now we're just Kono and Steve? Love me Steve."

"Yes ma'am, with pleasure."

Note; Hope you liked it. I plan to do more stories where Wo Fat shows up. Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are very encouraging. I look forward to opening my email every day.


End file.
